Weapon
by Joltie
Summary: Too many failures have pushed Giovanni to his limits. Through his anger, he learns about Operation Secret Weapon which was ordered by his mother many years ago. He begins to bring the operation to life and soon, the entire world will be at stake. But, there's only one problem, and it's because of the weapon itself.
1. Plan and Capture

**Joltie: After reading around a few fics on the site, this idea suddenly popped into my head. I did have an idea for a story similar to this one a long time ago but never wrote it down. I was reading this story called Fight for Freedom which was amazing! But only two chapters long and it never was finished. I gave me quite a bit of inspiration for this so...**

** Also, I plan to have chapters for this story between 3000 and 4000 words. Anyway... Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER OWNED POKEMON AND NEVER WILL. POKEMON BELONGS TO GAMEFREAK, SATOSHI TAJIRI AND OTHERS. *begins crying* I wish I did own it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Plan and Capture

Bonney fingers tapped impatiently against the polished oak surface of the office desk. The sound echoed around a nearly silent office that belonged to the owner of the biggest crime syndicate of the entire pokémon world. Giovanni ran a hand through his brown, neatly combed, hair. Only now were the disadvantages of losing Project Mewtwo beginning to show. It had been two years since Team Rocket had lost their super solider of a pokémon after it realised that it was just a slave to the boss and the organisation. Giovanni leant backwards into his leather chair; angry thoughts were racing through his mind. If they still had Mewtwo, they would have been able to take over Unova. If it wasn't for that boy. The Rocket boss scowled at the thought of the child who had stopped many schemes that he had managed to think up of. His fist slammed into the desk, papers began flying everywhere due to the force of the slam. His anger just kept on building inside of him. However, another part of Giovanni was impressed. Some of the schemes the boy had stopped were being run by the best of the best. The child had potential, but it wasn't being invested in the correct way. With a grumble, Giovanni got up and picked up the paper that had fallen. He went to reach for one only to stop whilst reading its title. Operation Secret Weapon. The Rocket boss looked at the paper in both confusion and interest. He hadn't heard of it before. He dumped the over pieces of paper on the desktop and reclined in his chair to read the document.

_Operation Secret Weapon_

_As ordered by: Madame Boss_

Giovanni's left eyebrow rose slightly. His mother had never talked about this to him at all. He ignored all thoughts he had and carried on reading.

_Description: To allow a human to harness the powers of pokémon. Could also be named Operation Hybrid. Using the DNA of five different pokémon and combining it with that of a healthy, growing, human; Team Rocket could create the weapon that could help them take over the world. _

_Please note that this is a LAST RESORT. Under no circumstances must this be used unless absolutely necessary. _

A small smile formed on Giovanni's lips. This could be the answer to his prayers. He knew why his mother hadn't told him about it. She knew that he would instantly go ahead and make this his sole plan. Giovanni felt like the situation he was in now was a last resort. He had recently failed at taking over the Unova region and had almost been possessed by his own greed and anger. An idea began rolling through his mind. This would be the operation that took Mewtwo's place. He had no need for the Mew clone anymore. His eyes lay to rest on PA speaker on his desk. He pressed the button for the laboratory and spoke.

"Can Dr. Zager make his way to my office? I have a… proposition for you."

**...**

Ten minutes later, a grey haired man wearing a white lab coat, rounded glasses, a purple shirt and beige trousers walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked. "I was quite busy with research into a new kind of weapon…" Any words he was about to say died on his lips as he noticed Giovanni's smirk.

"Funny that, Zager." The Rocket boss got out of his chair and faced the giant windows that covered one side of the office's four walls. "Because I wanted to see you about something along those lines." Dr. Zager raised an eyebrow but instantly shook it off.

"Do you want me to…?" Giovanni raised a hand for silence, not wanting to hear what the older man thought.

"The weapon I am thinking of isn't made of metal." He turned his head slightly and aimed his vision towards the document on the desk. "Read it." He ordered. Puzzled, the scientist did what he was told and skimmed his way through it, only picking out the important information. Shock instantly registered on his face.

"Are you asking me to make you a hybrid?" Giovanni turned back to face one of his best scientists and nodded. A smile returned to his face when Dr. Zager's eyes began sparkling in evil intentions. "I haven't done an experiment like this in ages. I'd be happy to." Giovanni remembered that Zager was actually one of the people working on Mewtwo, but was sick on the day that Mewtwo awakened and as such, didn't have to feel the wrath of the psychic type.

"Good." Giovanni said. "I'm glad you're on board."

"Just one question, however." Dr. Zager added, looking over the document with more detail. "It says about getting a healthy human…" Giovanni scoffed.

"I'll get one of the useless grunts to go through with it." Dr. Zager just shook his head and continued his sentence.

"A healthy human that is growing. That means a child or a teenager. All of the grunts we have are adults or in the later teens and have finished growing. Where are we going to find a subject?" Giovanni's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that part. He rubbed his temples in thought when something suddenly came to him.

"I have one in mind." He said quickly. "What about the pokémon for the DNA?" Dr. Zager just chuckled nastily.

"We have multiple samples here at the lab. All you have to do is pick out the ones you want." Zager explained. Giovanni nodded a grin that was more terrifying than that of an insane Charizard etched its way onto his face.

"Good, show me them then."

**...**

The two men walked through corridors with cold, metallic walls. Dr. Zager was leading the way through the lab of Team Rocket's main base. If he wanted to, Giovanni could brag that he has bases that littered the entire globe. However, bragging to the wrong person could prove costly. They finally stopped at a door which was protected by a scanner. Zager pulled out his ID card and scanned it which instantly unlocked the door. The two walked in only to be surrounded by racks of test tubes that were filled with the DNA of pokémon that Team Rocket had collected over many years.

"Take you pick, sir." Dr. Zager said with a small bow. One pokémon instantly sprang to mind for Giovanni.

"Do you have my Persian's DNA?" He asked solemnly. At first, Dr. Zager thought it may have been a joke; that was until he saw the straight, emotionless look on his boss' face.

"I believe so. Please wait a second." Zager disappeared into the store room and returned back a few moments later holding the tube that was requested. "May I ask why?" Giovanni just smirked.

"The weapon will be Team Rocket's new pet… my new pet. I want my darling to be shown in many ways on this experiment. Can you make Persian's DNA the most prominent feature?" The old scientist nodded.

"Of course though, I suppose, that Persian's features won't be the only ones to stand out."

"You know my intentions too well Zager." Giovanni said with a small smile. Dr. Zager chuckled.

"You employed me for that reason, sir. Now, what else?" Giovanni began picturing his weapon, another thing entered his mind. Like Mewtwo, he wanted it to fly or levitate. He had recently heard about Mega Evolution from some of his workers in a region called Kalos. They managed to steal a Mega pokémon and take some of its DNA before it reverted back to normal. The most beautiful feature of the pokémon would help him in his plan. However, the pokémon couldn't fly by itself. He needed another DNA to back up the Mega's.

"Mega Absol and Dragonite." He said sharply, as Zager darted off at the request. He returned with the two samples and smiled.

"Mega Absol because of the power and wings whilst Dragonite because of flight and resistance to the three starter types plus electricity. Good choice. Now, sir. May I tempt you with legendries?" Giovanni smirked and nodded.

"Of course, what do you suggest?"

"Victini and Dianice. Fire, psychic, rock and fairy types. That might help with the normal, dragon, flying and dark types we have so far." Dr. Zager suggested. Giovanni raised an eyebrow, wondering what a fairy type was and who Dianice was. "Dianice is a mythical legendary of the Kalos region. My cousin works there, he managed to get me the sample… funnily enough. It's a rock and fairy type. Fairy types are immune to dragon type moves and are strong against dark, dragon and fighting types." The raised eyebrow lowered as Giovanni took this information in and smiled once again.

"Perfect." He said proudly. "Absolutely perfect. I'll send you the information about concentration in relation to amount of DNA later." Giovanni turned to leave but stopped because of a loud cough. "Yes?"

"May I ask, where are you going?" Dr. Zager questioned. Giovanni tipped his head but sighed before walking back to his office.

"Well, we need to get the subject in now… don't we?"

**...**

Giovanni was now back in his leather chair, a small glass of wine in his hand. Even though the plan hadn't even started, he felt like celebrating. If it wasn't for his toddler like tantrum earlier, he would have never learned about his mother's plan.

"To Team Rocket." He grinned before taking a sip. There was a loud knock that the office doors and a voice spoke through.

"Giovanni, sir? The agent you requested is waiting for you." The Rocket boss put down his drink and replied.

"Send them in."

A woman hastily entered a few moments later. She had navy blue hair with murky green eyes. Her face was expressionless as she saluted to the boss. She was wearing a black jacket on top of a black tank top, both of which had the red R symbol embedded into the fabric. Black cargo pants with high brown trekking boots completed the outfit of this female.

"You asked for me, sir?" She asked emotionlessly. Giovanni nodded and stood up, holding a brown folder in his hands.

"I want you to do a… relatively easy job for me, if you please?" The woman tipped her head in confusion.

"Relatively… easy?" She asked. Giovanni smirked but nodded, all the same.

"I want you to capture this person." He said, handing the folder over as he spoke. The female began reading it and smirked.

"Seriously, sir? This kid is the one who stopped those past schemes? I can't believe it." She said with a cocky attitude. Giovanni lowered his head.

"Yes, he may have been a problem before, but once we're done with him… he'll be an asset to the organisation." He said.

"How so?" The agent asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later. For now, just get me the boy and bring him here pronto." Giovanni ordered. " I know you won't fail me, Hikira." The agent, Hikira, nodded and left almost instantly. Giovanni grinned and looked at a picture of his target on his computer screen. Evil intentions began glinting in his eyes as he stared at the image.

"This is the last time you'll ever fight against us… Ash Ketchum."

**...**

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" A thirteen year old raven head yelled.

"Pansage! Bullet Seed." The opponent, a seventeen year old green head smiled. The Pansage sent an array of seeds at the electric mouse pokémon who used Iron Tail to hit them all back. Cilan, the seventeen year old, grinned. "Nice choice of attack, but that isn't gonna stop us." Pikachu growled until he noticed the grin on his trainer's face.

"Hey, buddy? How about we show them our little secret?"

"Pika chu, Pika pi!" Pikachu grinned evilly, he turned to Pansage with the grin still on his face which scared the elemental monkey no end.

"Alright Pikachu… Volt Tackle!" Cilan, Pansage and their companion, Iris, gasped. Hadn't Pikachu forgotten Volt Tackle to learn Electro Ball? Low and behold, Pikachu sprung from the ground, surrounded by electricity. He hit Pansage with all his might and sent the grass type to the ground, wincing lightly from the after effects of the move. Cilan instantly recalled Pansage and sighed.

"Thank you, my precious partner." He said softly. He then turned to his friend who was stroking the electric type happily. "That was an awesome battle, Ash." The Pallet raised teen grinned as he stood up, Pikachu sitting comfortably in his arms.

"Yeah, it was!" He smiled. "Thanks Cilan!"

"Woah… woah… woah!" Iris yelled in surprise. "How the hell did you get Pikachu to remember Volt Tackle? How does he have five moves now?!" The fifteen year old dragon trainer forgot the punishment for saying a rude word in the group, however Cilan didn't and glared at her evilly.

"Umm… Iris. Pikachu actually has eight moves. I just use four to make things fair." Ash explained. The eldest of the three nodded in thought.

"I can now see why Team Rocket try and capture Pikachu. He is quite special." The two from Kanto shivered at the name of the organisation. After fighting them again at the Undersea Temple near Undella Town, they both wanted nothing more to do with the evil gang. "Either way, I better start lunch. Iris, you're getting the firework."

"What?! Why me?!" She yelled angrily. "I did it yesterday and the day before that and the day…"

"… Before that. I know." Cilan sighed. "You really should learn how to hold that tongue of yours." Iris groaned before begrudgingly stomping off into the forest, Axew in her hair. Ash and Pikachu began giggling at their friend's misfortune. Cilan turned on the two with a mischievous grin. "And you two are going to get the berries. We can't have you slacking off now, can we?" The two rolled their eyes.

"Of course not. See ya later!" They rushed off into the forest, heading off to Arceus knows where in search for berries for desert. A small smile formed on Cilan's face. Peace and quiet at last.

**...**

"You found anything yet buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook his head and pointed off to another part of the forest. "Yeah, sure. Just call me if you need anything." Pikachu rushed off through the bushes, hiding the feeling of worry and his gut instinct that something bad was about to happen.

Somewhere, nearby, a person was watching what was going on and grinned.

"Sir, the target's now alone. That rodent has left him." Hikira smirked through a wrist communicator. A few seconds later, she got a reply.

"Good. Report back once he's secure."

"Yes, sir!" She answered before turning off her communicator off. Hikira got out of her hiding place and sneaked towards the boy who was looking into the distance. That was when she pounced. She wrapped one arm around the target and held him close to her. Just as she suspected, the boy instantly began struggling, trying to get whomever was holding him to let go. Hikira noticed the kid was about to yell out for help and placed her free hand over his mouth.

"Yell one word and I'll kill your rodent and anyone else you care about." She growled in a quiet whisper. "I know who there are and where they live so don't even think about it." The boy nodded quickly and whimpered. Hikira removed her hand and pulled out a spare walkie talkie from her trouser pocket.

"Yo, Biff. I have the kid the boss wanted. Bring that helicopter here right now." She said.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Was the loud reply. Hikira held the device away from her as if it was a piece of rotting garbage.

"Yeah, Butch… whatever, just get your ass here now!" She yelled and returned the walkie talkie to its original position. Her reflexes never once relaxed. At any point the kid she was holding could try and escape. Right now, he must have been in shock. That was when he began struggling again. Hikira groaned and whacked the boy on the back of the head. She only realised that she had knocked him unconscious when he stopped struggling and slumped forwards in her arm. She threw the kid over her shoulder for easy transport. Hikira walked through the forest towards the clearing where the helicopter was supposed to land. It was already there, ready and waiting. Cassidy and, what was it… Bill? Anyway, they were already standing by the side of the helicopter.

"Is that him?" Cassidy asked. Hikira nodded.

"You should remember this one Cass." She grinned. "I heard he plagued you a few times." Cassidy turned red with embarrassment.

"Just throw him in. Brad will sedate him once we take off."

"The name is Butch!"

"Whatever." Hikira groaned. "Let's go before anyone notices us." The Rocket agents clambered into the helicopter with their target. Butch pulled out a syringe of sedatives and injected it quickly into the boy's arm before he could even begin stirring. Cassidy turned to the pilot and yelled.

"We're ready for take-off!" The man nodded and started up the vehicle. Within minutes, they were up in the air and flying off towards Kanto. Now, please bear in mind that this event didn't go unnoticed. Something, or rather, someone was watching this in shock. They stood up from their hiding place and ran off towards the nearest town, hoping to find a police officer.

**...**

Pikachu just sat, looking at the forest, not eating his food. It had been half an hour since he and Ash had split up in to look for berries. The others just thought that he had gotten lost due to his lack of navigational skills and Unfezant had taken to the skies to search for their trainer. Unfezant had returned a few minutes ago with her head hanging low. She had seen no sign of Ash at all. It was around about this time when the sound of sirens filled everybody's ears. Iris and Cilan sat up from their positions on their table. A police motorbike entered the clearing with one of Unova's Officer Jenny's sitting on top of it.

"Are you two Iris Palme and Cilan Griffith?" She asked. The two teens nodded whilst standing. They surveyed the straight and emotionless look on her face; something inside of them told them that something must be wrong if Jenny wanted to speak to them.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Cilan asked cautiously, not actually wanting to know the answer to his own question.

"It's about your friend, Ash Ketchum." Shock plastered the faces of those in the clearing, except Jenny. True, Ash had been missing for a short period of time however; it was most likely that he could have been found wondering the forest with a blank expression. They could only hope for the best.

"What about him?" Iris questioned, trying to fight her gut instinct of fear.

"A young trainer witnessed your friend being abducted and taken away by a helicopter. I'm sorry." A ton of bricks landed on both the humans and pokémon in the clearing. Iris began choking on a sob whilst Cilan turned as white as fresh clean sheets. Pikachu burst into tears, he knew something was about to go wrong… he knew it! It was all his fault! If he was there, then he could have protected Ash, stopped everything from happening. But, little did they know what purpose their friend was taken for.

* * *

**Joltie: See ya next time!**


	2. Change

**Joltie: First off, thanks to all those who read this story. I'm glad people like this. Also, concerning the word count... Let's just say that chapters are going to be over 3,000 words... okay? The chapter itself was almost 4000 words, it took forever to write. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change

A dull pain was the first thing he noticed when he awoke. Ash groaned as his eyes slowly opened, wincing at the bright light above him. He tried to move an arm to block the light but his arm refused to move. It was almost as if it was trapped by something. Any haziness left quickly as adrenaline began pumping through his body. Ash's eyes darted from left to right, taking in the metallic surroundings around him. He was in some kind of laboratory strapped down to a metal table. He began struggling, instantly knowing that something bad was going to happen. In other words, he didn't want to be there if a bunch of bad guys showed up. Unfortunately, he was going nowhere. The leather straps holding his wrists and ankles down wouldn't budge a bit. Ash began panicking, just what was going on here? He remembered how a woman grabbed him from behind whilst he was searching for berries. She threatened to harm his friends and pokémon if he yelled and then knocked him unconscious. A loud laugh suddenly entered his ears.

"Looks like the subject's awake." A vaguely familiar voice said with a cocky air to it. "That means we can begin." The sound of a door opening made Ash turn his head towards the sound. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. Standing in the doorway were two people he wished he'd never see again. A low but dangerous growl emanated from his throat as he glared evilly at the two. What were they doing here?

**...**

Giovanni stepped forward, his eyes focused on the boy that was lying on the operating table. An evil smirk made its way onto his face. He turned to Dr. Zager and spoke clearly.

"Bring it in." Zager nodded and rushed out of the room. Ash just blinked in confusion. Bring what in? Giovanni continued walking towards him and placed a hand on his head, rubbing it gently. His eyes glinted as he did so.

"The ultimate weapon..." Giovanni whispered quietly. "Will be mine." What ultimate weapon? What on earth was the leader of Team Rocket planning? Why was he here? These thoughts spiralled around in Ash's mind until only one conclusion came out of it. HE was going to be the ultimate weapon. Giovanni could see it in the boy's eyes, he had figured it out, the plan I mean.

"You cannot be serious." Ash suddenly yelled. That was when he saw the solemn expression on Giovanni's face. "Oh Mew, you are!" The Rocket boss grabbed some of his hair and pulled it, causing him to grimace.

"You are actually quite bright… Ash." Giovanni spat out his soon to be weapon's name. "But, unfortunately for you, help won't be arriving any time soon." He just watched as the raven head began struggling once more, fighting to get out of what was planned for him. Dr. Zager walked in that very moment, holding a syringe in his hands that was full of a murky liquid. Ash's auburn eyes widened at the sight of it, his mind was practically screaming to escape now.

"Here it is Giovanni, just like you asked." The scientist grinned. "All concentrations the way you told me to do it." Giovanni took one look at the item and smirked.

"Good, I knew I could count on you Dr. Zager." He said with an eerily calm voice. Giovanni then turned to face the teen that was struggling on the metal table beside him. "Give the boy a general anaesthetic. I don't want my next guest to hear the screams." He once again walked up to the table and grinned evilly. "Enjoy your last few seconds of near freedom, Ketchum because that is all you are going to get." Giovanni nodded to Zager before leaving, dodging the other scientists that were making their way into the metallic room. He continued towards the elevator at the end of the corridor. Soon, his ultimate weapon would be ready. Giovanni gave once last glance towards the laboratory before entering the elevator and pressing the button to the top floor. He had another important meeting to attend to, all of which was about his weapon that was forming in the room that was now downstairs and underground.

**...**

"Xerosic is here to see you." A voice said through the door. Giovanni was back in his office, waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

"Good, send him in." He replied. Almost immediately after he replied, a deathly pale man with flaming red hair and a red outfit burst in, orange glasses covering his obviously excited eyes.

"Is it true?!" The man asked. "I actually have business?!" Giovanni just chuckled at the man's enthusiasm.

"Yes Xerosic, you have business. After what happened with your last experiment, some people would be repulsed to have you on board whilst I am happy to." He said with a thin, piercing smile. Xerosic gulped before continuing.

"What kind of expansion suit would you like? Superhuman senses? Transformation abilities? Poke ball malfunction?" Giovanni shook his head solemnly.

"I would like you to make a suit that could enhance the powers of a pokémon to make them stronger."

"You do know my suit is for human purposes only? Right?" The ex-Flare scientist questioned. The Rocket boss nodded and leant backwards into his chair some more.

"This is where what I've been doing comes in. The reason why I asked you for a suit that could enhance the powers of a pokémon is because the powers are coming from a human pokémon hybrid." Giovanni could tell that Xerosic's eyes were widening under those orange goggles of his.

"It's actually happened?" Xerosic said, in a barely audible whisper. "The first pokémon hybrid has been made?"

"Being made. It will only be a matter of time. The hybrid will have a Persian's tail and wings. Can you accommodate that in your suit? Everything that changes on the face can be put under a helmet." Xerosic instantly saluted as if he was an honorary member of Team Rocket.

"Of course. I will need measurements though, and gender. The suit I made in Kalos was for a girl."

"Well, our hybrid is a male. Once the experiment is over and the boy awakes, we'll have those measurements made." Giovanni explained. The scientist nodded silently before a small smirk flowed onto his face.

"I wonder how more powerful Team Rocket will be after this." He pondered with a hand stroking his chin. Giovanni just stared at him before picking up the wine glass on his desk.

"Very powerful. No one will be able to stop us, once our weapon is up and running." He took a short sip before continuing. "It must have been painful; watching your organisation fall into ruin after a bunch of children ruined everything."

"What are you getting at?" Xerosic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would like, I would be happy to make you a part of Operation Secret Weapon." Giovanni offered. Basically, he just offered Xerosic a job. The red haired man just looked up.

"You want me to work for you?"

"Something along those lines, yes." Before Xerosic could even open his mouth, one of the scientists from the lab burst in, gasping for air. Her face was red from running.

"Sir! The experiment is a success! We have our weapon!" She cried out. Both men began smiling. Xerosic smiled out of interest and also because he now had a job whilst Giovanni was grinning evilly.

"As soon as he wakes, bring him to my office… got that?" The female nodded and rushed back out of the office and back to the lab.

**...**

Before we continue, I would like to point out that it had been a day since the kidnapping had occurred. Obviously, all friends and family had been told about what had happened. The Unova Police had ordered that Iris, Cilan and the pokémon in their possession should remain in Unova just in case the abductors came back. May I also point out that the helicopter was unmarked. No Team Rocket logo, a giant red R, was printed on the side. Also, Hikira, Cassidy and Butch were all in non-conspicuous clothing. They wear basically in t-shirts and jeans. It was a very special mission, after all. No one should have seen it or known that they were members of Team Rocket what so ever. However, one random trainer saw what happened but had no idea it was the Kanto crime syndicate that had carried out the act. Currently, people on both sides of the ocean; Kanto and Unova, were talking to each other in relation to the disappearance. And that is where we are going to pick up our story.

**...**

Delia Ketchum was crying her eyes out. Having heard her son had been kidnapped by a group of people had wrecked her day. Her son was her world and now… her world had been taken from her. Professor Oak had one arm around her shoulders in comfort. He hated seeing his ex-student in this condition. He was the first person to ever learn that Delia was about to have a child when she told him her parents were dead due to a car accident. Oak had known the Ketchums for ages and had grown a bond with Ash since the boy was always playing with the pokémon in the ranch outside his lab. They weren't the only ones who were upset. All of his friends had shown up at the lab in the short period of time that they had known of what happened. Almost everyone else had looks of sorrow on their faces apart from two people. Both Brock and Gary were fuming, clenching their fists and jaws in rage. Those who were in Unova were currently up on a screen in a live video feed.

"We're so sorry." Cilan said with a bowed head.

"It's not your fault." Delia sobbed. "I just can't… I can't believe someone would do such a thing." Pikachu was crying as well, still blaming himself from what happened yesterday.

"It shows how the world is changing." Professor Oak grimaced. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"When are you lot allowed over here?" Max asked.

"We're catching a plane tonight, should be in Kanto by tomorrow morning." Iris explained. Now, you should know that the helicopter had been sighted over Kanto which was the reason on why the small group were flying over. A sudden growl made everyone jump as they turned to face the owner of the growl.

"Team Rocket… I bet they're behind this."

"Gary, I know you're mad but we have no proof." Professor Oak tried to reason only to get yelled at by his grandson.

"Proof?! Ash goes missing a few weeks after he stops them from taking over Unova! What proof do you need?! They have him! I know it." Gary began panting, infuriated by his outburst. "I just have this gut feeling. It tells me they have him…" Delia got up from her seat and hugged the boy.

"Gary, I know how much you care about my baby and I'm glad that you do but… we aren't going to find him if you're worked up like this." She gave him a weak smile of reassurance before continuing. "He wouldn't want you to be this mad." Gary just sighed and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Brock looked at him and then looked up at the ceiling.

"We are going to find him. I know it."

**...**

A low groan escaped Ash's lips as consciousness gripped him once more. He mumbled as a bright light began shining and snuggled into the covers on top of him. Wait, what? He quickly sat up, fully awake, only to feel weak pain all over his body. Memories of the laboratory flooded into the front of his mind. He quickly jumped out of the bed but fell over a furry obstacle that had wrapped itself around his legs once. With a loud grumble, Ash looked at the obstacle that caused him to fall. He gasped. It was a very fluffy raven black tail that, shockingly, seemed to be attached to him. He pulled it angrily only to yelp when a sharp pain rushed from his backside up to his spine. Ash rolled on to his back only to get a very uncomfortable feeling. He quickly sat up and felt two curled up lumps pushing against his clothing. He considered taking off his jacket and t-shirt to find out what they were however, two perfectly cut slits in both pieces of clothing allowed what were lumps to uncurl. The teen had to rub his eyes in shock. Two midnight black feathered wings fluttered happily, glad to be finally free. Subconsciously, Ash's fingers brushed over some of the feathers. He couldn't get over the fact that they were so soft yet, strong. The sheen was perfect as it reflected the light. One thought entered his mind.

'What else have they done?'

In the corner of his eye, Ash spotted a tall mirror, leaning up against a crisp white wall. In fact, the whole room was white including the bed sheets and curtains. The teen got up only to almost fall once more on his fluffy new limb. In complete lunacy, he turned to face it and growled.

"Stop doing that!" He yelled. The tail seemed to droop. This time, Ash managed to get up without a problem. Like the wings, his tail had its own cut in his trousers so it could move around freely. He walked over to the mirror only to get more surprises. On his head were spiked, Persian-like, ears that matched his hair colour completely. He flicked one of them with his fingers only to yelp in pain. Ash realised that he also could hear out of them by covering his human ears with his hands. His eyes rested on one last visible change… a shining hemisphere gem embedded into his forehead. The colour was a mixture of red and pink, swirling around like they were dancing. He bit his bottom lip only to yelp once more. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth, which he forcefully swallowed down. Ash ran his tongue over his teeth only to find that his two canines had grown and gotten sharper. He fell to his knees, in shock, horror and sadness.

"What have they done to me?" He mumbled, tears threatening to fall.

"We've done something amazing." A voice said suddenly making him jump. The female who had grabbed him in the forest was standing in the doorway of the white room, a bunch of six Rocket grunts right behind her.

"This isn't amazing." Ash growled, anger taking over him. The female just laughed.

"For you, maybe not. For Team Rocket… it is." She ran a hand through her hair and grinned. "The first pokémon human hybrid is sitting in front of me. Science has come a long way." She coughed as she walked forwards, the grunts followed her in defensive positions. "Now, are you going to come with us peacefully?" Now, if either Misty or Iris had been in Ash's position, they would have a million rude and creative things to retort back. However, Ash was not one of the people who could do that. Brock had always got back at Misty when she swore around Ash three years ago. Obviously, the ten year old had never been told what those words meant and luckily knew not to say them out loud. It wasn't until he met Iris that the words from his past had been brought back. So, he just decided to be a pain in the ass to these people.

"No… way." And with that, he pounced up from his position and went to escape through the door.

"GET HIM!" The woman yelled. The grunts ran forwards, yelling like crazy. Something just clicked in Ash's mind and he went to kick the nearest grunt. What surprised him the most was that flames appeared out of nowhere and surrounded his leg. His clothes weren't being burnt and the flames weren't hurting him at all.

"Holy Mew! That's Blaze Kick!" One of the grunts yelped as the closest one was hit in the stomach, flew back into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

**...**

Hikira watched this spectacle in interest. The boy had only been awake for around ten minutes and he was already tapping into the power that he had been given. She pulled out her walkie talkie as another grunt went flying.

"We need backup. I repeat, we need backup." She said, trying to remain calm. That was then she noticed that she was the only one left. The hybrid was panting, eyes glaring at her. "Well, look at you. Acting as if you've been able to do this all your life. With a bit of training… well, let's say you'd be unstoppable."

"I'll never train for you or your organisation." He growled. Hikira just grinned.

"Ash, is it? You act like you have a choice. It's either working for Team Rocket or spending the rest of your life in a laboratory in some region. I know which I would choose." She stopped to notice that the boy's face had softened lightly, almost as if he was thinking about what she was telling him. He quickly went back into a scowl. That was when a metallic ring flew past her and clamped Ash's arms to his side, basically trapping him. He yelped as he suddenly lost his balance and fell over. Hikira turned around and smiled. "Good timing." A man with brown hair and green eyes grinned.

"I try. So, who's carrying the blighter?" He asked.

"I am, Johnathan. This one's a fighter." Johnathan rolled his eyes and pointed to the grunts on the floor.

"I kind of guessed. Also, the boss wants him up there now. Something about a suit and power, he told me. He was quite pissed." Hikira noticed that the hybrid's eyes widened and he began struggling against the ring that had pinned his arms by his sides.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting."

**...**

Giovanni looked up as three people entered his office. Xerosic was playing with one of his blue gloves and only tipped his head slightly in the direction of the sound.

"Here he is sir." Hikira smirked, dropping Ash on the floor. He yelped as he hit the ground only to continue glaring at the agent.

"My, my, my." Giovanni mumbled looking at the features he could see on his new weapon. "Zager did an amazing job."

"I beg to differ." Ash grumbled to himself only to wince as he was suddenly brought back onto his feet.

"Shut up!" Johnathan growled. "You don't talk to the boss like that!" The teen was about to open his mouth when Giovanni just began laughing.

"Johnathan, drop it." He walked up to Ash and grabbed him by the chin. "I know I can take over the world now. Now that I have such a great weapon on my side."

"I will never be on your side." Ash spat angrily. Giovani just smirked and walked away.

"Xerosic, if you please." He said. The red haired scientist suddenly jumped up and walked towards the restrained boy.

"Amazing." Xerosic muttered. "Simply amazing. It worked. Well, now onto business." He pulled out his measuring tape and frowned. "I can't take measurements like this. Are you sure he won't attack me?"

"He did use Blaze Kick on six grunts." Hikira said with a slight smirk. "However, I believe we have the locations of his friends and pokémon for whom we could kill if he does something wrong." Ash's head lowered in sadness. Suddenly. Hikira felt guilt prick her. Wait, why would she feel guilty about threatening a weapon? She shook it off as Johnathan went to take of the ring.

"Any sudden movements and you know what's going to happen, okay?" He hissed. Ash just nodded his head slowly. He just felt glad that the miserable piece of metal was off of him. Xerosic walked around the boy, noting each of the various different pokémon limbs and parts.

"I see what you meant Giovanni." He said, feeling the wings which made Ash shiver. "He looks to be the same height as Emma was. Nearly the same shape too. Makes my job a whole lot easier." He began measuring the certain parts of the hybrid's body, before writing it all down. "Good. I'm sure the suit will done in around six days. I suggest you put him in the suit for a day so he can get used to it… if you're allowing him control over his body at the time." Ash gulped and turned pale at that comment. What, these suits could control themselves?! Giovanni just laughed at the face the boy was making before he spoke.

"Yes, he will have control. Only he can access his powers." Giovanni picked up his wine glass on his desk and took another sip. "He will have six days training before we'll test out the suit. Then, after the week. He'll be put on trial." Hikira tipped her head in confusion.

"Umm… what kind of trial?" She asked.

"Oh, just… having him fight in a Gym battle… maybe." That was when Ash's jaw dropped. He would be fighting, under the orders of a crime lord… in a week?! No way was he going through that!

"A certain someone isn't agreeing with you, sir." Johnathan chuckled. Giovanni just sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't. But… still. I'm sure a bit of… persuasion would change his mind."

"Persuasion!" Ash yelled angrily being grabbed by the Rocket Agents so he didn't go and kick Giovanni's ass. "You're blackmailing me!" The Rocket boss just laughed evilly.

"Here, that's what we mean by persuasion." He turned to his agents. "Take him back to the room. Hikira, I am entrusting you in training the boy to master his powers. The full move set will be delivered to your room tonight." Hikira nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied as she, along with Johnathan, dragged the livid hybrid out of the office. Xerosic just watched and then turned to his new boss.

"Are you expecting him to actually help you?" He asked. "The boy is a scientific wonder… however, he is too disobedient." He jumped as Giovanni began chuckling darkly.

"He will… learn." The chuckling transformed into hair-raisingly evil laughter. "Now begins a new age… for Team Rocket!"

* * *

**Joltie: Okay, question answering time!**

_**Q: Why do I get the feeling this will turn out as badly for Team Rocket as Mewtwo?**_

**A: Well... lets just say that, a certain cloned cat will be making an appearance and will be making things worse.**

_**Q: Will Ash be saved or will he escape like Mewtwo did?**_

**A: You'll just have to wait and see!**

_**Q: But what about Ash's Aura powers? Will they play a role in this?**_

**A: No, that would be a bit to much. (Power wise) **

**Joltie: Anyway, see ya next time.**


	3. Training

**Joltie: For those who didn't know, Emma was the girl from the Looker Episodes in X and Y. This story is set after the events of the games. If I do plan to make a sequel that's set in Kalos, I'll probably do what Black and White 2 did with Team Plasma. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

It had been a few hours since the talk with Giovanni. Ash was now back in the white room, devoid of unconscious Rocket grunts, and was sitting on the bed, pouting like a toddler. He suddenly felt something soft and furry brush against his cheek. He quickly turned his head only to realise it was his tail. He brushed it gently with one hand; its texture reminded him of Pikachu's fur. Pikachu. Ash sighed and rested his head on his hands. He missed his partner. Pikachu could always cheer him up if he was down. But Pikachu wasn't here right now. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours had almost been a complete and utter blur for him. However, it had resulted in him becoming a hybrid weapon for the one organisation he hated. He sighed before lying on his side on the bed. He just knew that nothing would be the same again.

**...**

"Why do ya think da boss called us back from Unova… again?" A certain talking Meowth asked his two teammates, Jessie and James. Jessie just put her hands behind her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. Obviously not a promotion." She groaned. "Especially after what happened in Undella Town." James nodded sadly.

"Yeah, we really blew that up." He said. The three stopped suddenly when they noticed Hikira walking along with a tray of soup and buttered bread in her hands. "What's she up too?"

"Well…" Jessie, the ever long loudmouth, grinned. "Let's see! Hey! Hikira!" The blue haired agent stopped and looked at the trio before sighing. She did not want to talk to them right now.

"Jessie, James… Meowth. What a surprise. What are you three doing here? What about that… pokémon you three are always trying to catch?" She asked.

"PIKACHU! We're trying to catch a Pikachu!" Jessie yelled. Hikira froze suddenly. Didn't Giovanni's new weapon have a Pikachu? She plainly remembered it had ran off to another part of the forest to search for berries.

"A… Pikachu?"

"Yep!" Meowth grinned. "A super rare one! Anyway, what's dat you're doing?" Hikira looked down, only just remembering her job.

"Oh, just giving a prisoner some food." She honestly replied. Yeah, a prisoner/weapon.

"Strange, I didn't know we had a prisoner right now." James mused.

"Yeah, well, you three have been abroad. They've been here a day or two." She snapped. "Now, if you can excuse me. I have a job to do." She was about to walk off until she noticed they were walking alongside her. "What are you doing?"

"We're going with you!" James smiled. "And you can tell the boss we helped."

"I don't need help giving food to a thirteen year old." Shoot. She had managed to spill some information to the trio. Jessie, James and Meowth gave each other confused looks. Hikira honestly thought she heard one of them say "Isn't the twerp thirteen?" before she turned on them in confusion. "Who's the twerp?"

"The owner of the Pikachu we're trying to catch for the boss." Jessie explained. "I've forgotten his name but he has a weird surname… something like Ketchup… possibly with another letter replacing the p… I don't know." Secretly, Hikira gasped. Those three didn't know that the kid they were stalking, emphasis on the word were, was currently residing in the base… as a half pokémon hybrid. Giovanni had told her that no one, apart from those needed, had to know about the operation which he was planning on renaming.

"Anyway, you can leave now."

"Why should we?" Jessie asked, folding her arms. That was when Hikira blew a fuse.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**...**

Ash jumped on his position on his bed. He got up and made his way over to the locked door that blocked him from freedom. His tail was now keeping out of the way of his legs since he had finally learnt how to control it. He cautiously placed two ears, one human one pokémon, against the door, trying to listen in to the conversation going on outside. He gasped when he heard Jessie's angry voice yell back some kind of sentence. Ash also heard the sounds of someone being dragged away into the distance along with multiple yells and shouts. He stepped backwards in confusion. What were those three losers doing here? Weren't they currently in Unova, still searching for Pikachu? It was that moment that he heard a lock click and the doors to the room opened revealing a particular female carrying food. Food. Ash subconsciously directed his eyes at the food. It was only soup and bread, however he never did have lunch and it had been an entire day or more since he last ate. Too bad about the person who brought him food though. He glared at her angrily before walking back to the bed.

**...**

Hikira sighed. Of course the kid, no… Ash, would hate her right now. The past two times they had met she had been in work mode. Giovanni had told her to feed him something, like rice or bread. She realised that the hybrid hadn't eaten in over a day and decided to make the meal herself, bread and all. Something about Ash reminded her of her little brother, her deceased little brother named Sato. She sighed and walked over to the boy.

"You must be hungry, right?" She asked, slightly in worry. Because of all the training she did, Hikira couldn't last an entire day without eating a meal… or four. When she didn't get an answer, yes… glares do NOT count as answers, she sighed. "Look, you haven't eaten in ages and I made this especially for you." Ash tipped his head at her in confusion. SHE made it for him? One minute she was threatening him, the next she was trying to be friendly? What was going on with her?

"Really?" He asked quietly. Hikira smiled, not evilly, and nodded.

"Yeah, my talents with food are often wasted. Haven't cooked like this in what… a year? Anyway, dig in." Cautiously, Ash tasted the soup only to get a rich and tasty array of flavours to hit his mouth. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"This is amazing!" He grinned before properly digging in to his meal. Hikira just smiled watching the boy eat the same way her little brother did. If only… he hadn't died. She felt sadness ping at her heart.

"Sato…" She mumbled quietly. Hikira only then noticed that Ash was giving her a worried glance. "What's up?"

"Who's Sato?" He questioned.

"He was my little brother." She said; eyes locked onto her hands that were fiddling with the edge of the bed's duvet. "He died quite a few years ago with my parents." Ash gasped, he felt horrible now.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Hikira shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. You remind me of him actually. Your attitude, the way you eat, your eyes…" She trailed off for a second before continuing. "That's it!" She suddenly stood up which shocked the boy next to her. "I'll do it for Sato!" She stood in a victorious pose, eyes burning in determination.

"Do what?" Ash asked. Hikira just widened her eyes and chuckled nervously.  
"Did I just say something? Sorry, it happens sometimes." For the first time since she met him, Hikira noticed that Ash smiled at her specifically.

"Don't worry, I do it too." He grinned. He picked up a piece of bread and handed it to her. "Do you want it? You look hungry." Hikira took the piece of bread with a thank you and began eating it.

"Wow, it's actually really good." She muttered.

"What? You don't taste your own food?"

"Nope." And with that, the two suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason. The atmosphere and tension in the room had lifted considerably. A few moments later, the food was finished and a certain tummy was half full. Hey, Ash does have a bottomless pit as a stomach.

"I'm guessing that the food isn't the only reason why you're here… right?" Hikira nodded to Ash's observation.

"Yeah, I wanted to go over a few things do to with tomorrow's training." She said, pulling a Pokédex and a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "First things first." She aimed the Pokédex at the hybrid next to her and it suddenly sprung to life.

**Unknown Pokémon, no data. The pokémon is male and is Level five. It has an unknown move set but officially knows Blaze Kick. It also has the ability Protean.**

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled jumping off the bed. Hikira just let out a low whistle; she hadn't thought it would have worked.

"I guess grunts are good training opponents. Getting from level one to five like that has to mean something." She mused to herself. Ash overheard her and sweat dropped. Seriously? "Anyway, we can now track how many levels you gain during training, that's great."

"Excuse me… umm…"

"Oh, I never did properly tell you my name. I'm Hikira Jenson." She held out a hand which, slowly, Ash took.

"Ash Ketchum."

"So, is Ash short of anything?" The raven haired boy just shook his head. "Okay, got it. So, what were you gonna ask?"

"Well, umm, what's gonna happen during these training sessions?" Hikira just burst out laughing which confused Ash slightly, what in the name of Arceus was wrong with this woman?! She wiped a loose tear from her eye and grinned.

"You're a pokémon trainer, right?" A nod was her answer. "Well, when your pokémon are learning moves you train them. It's basically the same thing with us. Also, we're gonna get you flying tomorrow… hopefully." She coughed lightly. "I have a few moves that the boss wants you to learn by the end of the week." She passed the sheet of paper over to Ash so he could read it. His eyes boggled at the diversity of the moves and the amount of them.

"I can seriously use all of these?" He asked.

"Yep!" Hikira said with a friendly wink. "They're all moves that can be learned by the pokémon that made up the DNA that was added to yours. I believe Draco Meteor won't be a problem since you taught a Gible how to use it. Although, none those pokémon can use Blaze Kick. I guess you just did that by yourself." She suddenly leaned in to whisper to him. "And even if you don't want to work for Team Rocket, these moves will be useful in the future. I bet people are looking for you as we speak." Ash blinked before looking up at the ceiling.

"You think so?" Hikira nodded.

"Yeah. People did notice the helicopter here in Kanto." The boy gave her a puzzling look.

"What helicopter?" He asked. Hikira slapped herself in the face, more commonly known as a face palm.

"I forgot… you were out the entire trip." She groaned. "Anyway, we get started tomorrow morning. By the way, no one will be watching us. It'll just be me and you." She stood up and went towards the door turning back with a smile. "Good night, Ash." She distinctively heard,

"Night, Hikira…" before the sound of gentle snoring entered her ears. She left the room and locked the door.

**...**

"What do you think about the new weapon?" Johnathan asked as Hikira entered the Agent's Lounge. She raised an eyebrow at him only to smile.

"Oh, he's okay." She dropped herself into a chair and reclined. It was Johnathan's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The kid's growing on you?" Hikira sighed and leaned back further into the chair.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Sato. You should know how much he meant to me." She mumbled. Johnathan got up from his place and sat on the arm rest.

"I do, Hikira. That fire must have been traumatic for you." He looked at the floor in sadness, "I'm just glad you're happier now." Hikira just smiled.

"It's all because of him." She said. "That's why, I'm gonna train him to the best of my ability. Not for Giovanni, but…" Johnathan just smiled.

"For the kid himself… right?" His female friend grinned.

"Yep." Johnathan looked around cautiously before speaking in a whisper.

"When do you think we should tell him about the plan?"

"Soon, Johnathan." Hikira smirked. "Maybe in a few days' time, depending on how tomorrow's training goes and if he trusts me. Giovanni needs to know what he did to us was not forgotten." Johnathan nodded.

"In a week…"

"…Team Rocket will taste our revenge."

**...**

Giovanni was re-looking over the document that caused everything to happen. He chuckled relooking over the title. His mother was never good at coming up with code names. He had finished writing his own operation.

_Operation Zeta __(__ζ)_

_As ordered by: Giovanni_

_Description: Using the weapon made by a past operation, soon to be named as Zeta, Team Rocket should be able to use the weapon to take over the world in either two ways. The first is by taking on the league and becoming a Master. The second is by attacking major cities and towns to gain the world. _

_Information about Zeta: Zeta is a male teenaged hybrid who is the world's first multi type pokémon. The Protean ability allows it to transform its type to the same of the move being used and strengthens it . An expansion suit, created by Dr. Xerosic, has been made for Zeta to power up its moves further. The expansion suit will also have an override feature which will target the hybrid's brain if Zeta refuses to obey to commands. _

He smirked as he set the new document down. Nobody would laugh, sneer or even joke at the name Rocket once this began. The world would never be the same again.

"To Team Rocket… and the world."

**...**

The morning had arrived quickly and Hikira was heading towards Ash's room with two sets of breakfast, one for the each of them. She walked with a spring in her step. She had a feeling that nothing was going to go wrong. Hikira unlocked the door and entered the white room.

"Good morning!" She sang happily only to hear the grunts and groans of a sleeping teenager. Her eyes rested on Ash, who had managed to get himself tangled in the sheets. His hair was more scruffy than before, if that was even possible. For some reason, his tail was moving from left to right, almost as if he was having a nice dream. All in all, it looked cute. Hikira felt kind of guilty about having to wake him. She placed the two trays down on a table before creeping over to Ash, a mischievous smirk on her face. She leant down so she was close enough to his ears and then…

"BOO!" She yelled. With a yelp, a fluttering of wings and a thud, she knew that he was awake.

"HIKIRA!" The female in question giggled and held out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry, sleepyhead but we have training to do today." She smiled. Ash pouted but accepted the hand and stood up.

"Breakfast?" He asked. She just pointed to the table and he rushed over. Hikira just watched as he digged in, only walking over to join him. She had a long day ahead of her.

**...**

After breakfast, the two made their way to the training centre. Hikira placed her hand on a scanner and the door to the first training room opened. Ash was actually surprised, instead for a place full of machines and weaponry, it was actually a normal battlefield. He just stared at it for a few moments. Hikira put her hands on her hips and turned around.

"Alright. Let's get started. First, I need to teach you how to fly." She said, pulling out a remote. After pressing a few buttons, circular rings appeared in the air set like they were a part of a race course. "Once we get you in the air, I'll ask you to go around the course a few times to get used to the feeling of flight, okay?"

"One question."

"What is it?"

"Umm… how do I begin flying?" Hikira slapped her face. She totally forgot about that. How could she explain learning to fly?

"Well, I think we should get those wings of flapping. Just imagine what flying types do with their wings… I hope you've owned a flying type." Ash nodded.

"Yep." He answered. Hikira sighed in relief; that made things easier and less embarrassing.

"Okay, think about how they do it, imagine it in your brain and try and copy it." She said. The teen nodded and closed his eyes, thinking about Staraptor; Unfezant, Swellow, Noctowl and Pidgeot and how they flied through the skies. He felt the wings on his back move, both in synchronisation, each time making a whooshing sound. The flaps increased in speed and he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. Hikira gasped, not only had her advice been useful but she was witnessing something few would. A human was flying without any mechanical assistance. "You're doing it! Way to go!" Ash opened his eyes and, whilst he was only a few inches off the ground, smiled at the fact he was flying.

"I can't believe it!" Out of joy, he began spinning on the spot in the air. Hikira grinned.

"Okay, now let's see if you can complete the circuit!"

**...**

Half an hour later and Ash was flying like a pro. He could dodge obstacles and move in any direction he pleased. Hikira was quite pleased with their progress so far, however. It wasn't over yet.

"Next, moves. So, do you think you could use Draco Meteor without my help?" She questioned.

"I believe so." Ash suddenly crossed his arms. "But if Giovanni thinks I'm gonna do it for him, then he has another thing coming to him." Inside, Hikira began smirking. She liked his attitude.

"Well, whatever you say." She said. "Now, try it!" The hybrid began concentrating the energy inside of him and forming it in his hands to create an orange orb. Hikira watched in amazement. Ash must have spent hours with his Gible to teach it the move he was performing now. Once the orb had been fully formed, he raised his hands to the sky and released it. The orb flew into the air and exploded into several different spheres before they fell back to the ground and impacted it like meteors.

"Pretty good, huh?" Hikira nodded to the question in shock, even she didn't know how much power Ash would possess.

"Wow… just wow." She mumbled. She pulled out her list of moves and crossed out Draco Meteor. She looked at what was left and instantly picked two out. "Okay, let's continue."

**...**

It was around lunch when they had finished. Diancie's signature move, Diamond Storm, and Dark Pulse had been learnt and the two were currently eating some sandwiches. Lunch was mostly spent in silence. Ash's head was spinning, he was totally confused. For someone how had threatened him with blackmail and attacked him yesterday, Hikira had completely changed her attitude, or she had two personalities. She must have had bi-personality disorder order or something.

"I wish I could understand girls." Ash whispered quietly. That was when Hikira stood up with renewed determination.

"Alright! Levelling time!" She grinned. The raven haired teen just gave her a look as if she was crazy.

"How are we going to do that?" He asked. Hikira glared at him.

"Easy, our special training robots, of course!"

"Special training… robots?" Hikira nodded and pressed a few more buttons on her remote.

"We use them against weak pokémon here at the base. Considering you are partly pokémon, it should work in the same vein." As she spoke, three robots appeared and took defensive positions. Each of them had a symbol and the lettering LV 1 on the front of their bodies.

"LV…1?"

"That means one level of experience. Our robots range from one to five, depending on how quickly we want the pokémon to level up. Since you're new, I think one level would be a good starting point. Now, for this, we have to act like a trainer and their pokémon…" She caught a glance at the repulsed look on Ash's face and sighed. "I'm sorry but it's the only way these robots work and if you don't gain ten levels in this training session then you'll have Giovanni train you tomorrow."

"Fine, fine! Anything to not have to take orders from him!" Ash yelled. He really hated the Rocket boss, for multiple reasons. Hikira smiled only for her wrist communicator to ring.

"Hold that thought." She said, answering the communicator. "Hello, this is Hikira."

"Hikira, how is the training going?" Ash growled quietly, of course it had to be Giovanni.

"Fine sir. The hybrid can now fly and knows four perfected moves. We are moving on to the level training now." The Rocket agent replied.

"Good, good! Now, there was another reason on why I called you. From now on, our weapon must be named Zeta. No questions asked." The two in the training centre gave each other confused looks. Zeta? Why?

"Alright, will do sir."

"Good luck." And with that, the call ended. Hikira noticed that Ash began going red with anger.

"Zeta?! I already have a name!" He yelled. The older female sighed.

"It must be a part of his plan. Anyway, I must start using that just in case someone walks in. Sorry, Ash." The raven haired boy lightly smiled.

"It's not your fault." Those words pierced her like a knife. It's not your fault… it WAS her fault. She managed to hide the feeling so they could continue on with the training.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's start!"

**...**

"Okay. Zeta…" Hikira winced at the use of the new name. "… Use Dark Pulse!" It took a few seconds, however Ash did perform the move. He sent a beam of black and purple circles towards the robots. Instantly all three fell into piles of rubble and the hybrid felt three surges of energy flow through his body. The female whipped out her Pokédex and aimed it at Ash.

"So, did it work?" He asked.

"Yep. You're now at level eight. Right, three more of those LV 1's and I'll call out two LV 2's and that will be today's training over." She pressed some more buttons on her remote and three more LV 1's appeared on the field. "Okay, now let's try Diamond Storm!" A barrage of diamond like rocks flew at the robots, also knocking them to piles. Three more surges of energy flowed and the hybrid began feeling a lot stronger

"This is too easy." Ash grinned. "The LV 2's better be more of a challenge." Hikira began laughing.

"Acting like that isn't gonna get you anywhere. These robots are nothing compared to the real deal. Also only the LV 4 and 5 robots fight back. I hope we get onto them by day four. Alright, the LV 2's are up next. It takes more of a punch to hit these." With the pressing of a button, the robots in question appeared. They had a more sturdier outer shell than the LV 1's. "Okay, let's get up close and personal. Zeta… Blaze Kick." Within seconds, Ash was in front of the robots, fire burning over his left leg. Two expertly aimed kicks later and the robots were finished. One last check with the Pokédex and Hikira ended the training session.

"That was tiring." Ash mumbled. He fell backwards onto his bottom, his tail curled onto his lap.

"Well, we can get you back to your room so you can rest up." Hikira smiled. "Tomorrow is gonna be another big day."

**...**

"So, how did it go?" Johnathan asked as his friend entered their bed quarters later on. A huge smile grew across Hikira's face.

"We managed to get him to fly, gain around ten levels and learn three moves in one session." She plopped herself down on her bed and grinned. "I'd say it went pretty well."

"What about him joining us?" Hikira smirked.

"Giovanni made a major mistake. He gave the one person who could stop him the powers to do so." She began fiddling with a lock of her hair. "That boy hates Team Rocket with all of his guts. He's practically been stalked by Jessie and James since he started his journey. There is no reason why he wouldn't join us." Johnathan sighed.

"Are you sure it was Giovanni that killed your family ages ago?" He asked. Hikira scoffed.

"I'm sure it was him that set fire to my house yes. What about you, are you sure he ordered your abduction ages ago?"

"Well, of course I do!" Johnathan shouted. "I was doing really well in the leagues and all!"

"Good." Hikira said. "Which puts us in the same boat as Ash. Once we escape this place and bring Giovanni down at the same time, I can help you find your parents again… like I promised." Johnathan smiled.

"We'll be a weird team, won't we? A guy, a girl and a pokémon hybrid." He chuckled. Hikira nodded but sighed.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Johnathan tipped his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault Ash is the way he is. If I had refused to capture him, then none of this would have happened." She mumbled sadly. Johnathan put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"No, it's not your fault. Giovanni would have gotten suspicious of you and sent another agent out instead. It was destined to happen. Plus, I think he's getting used to it." Hikira nodded. She then sighed before resting back against the pillows.

"Anyway, we need to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Johnathan raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… WE have a long day tomorrow?"

"Yep. You're helping me with training. Also, we both need to tell him about the plan." Johnathan was about to open his mouth when Hikira cut it. "And you are NOT getting out of it." Within seconds, she was asleep. A groan escaped Johnathan's mouth, it was just like Hikira to do this. He just stared into space. Soon, they would get their revenge.

**...**

A mysterious cloaked figure was standing atop a gigantic skyscraper. Their face was twisted with anger and rage.

"Ash…" The figure pulled down their hood to reveal a feline like face, it was Mewtwo. He had heard of his only human friend's abduction. Two trainers were talking about it in town saying how it had gone on the Kanto news instantly, as if it was a big thing. It was. One of Kanto's best trainers had gone missing and the clone believed he knew who was behind it. Team Rocket. The very thought of the group sent anger straight to his brain. He hated them with every fibre of his body. He had no idea of what the organisation wanted with Ash but he knew it was something bad. That was when he made a promise.

"… I will save you."

* * *

**Joltie: Okay, first. A few things I want to talk about.**

**First up, Multi-type.**

**Ash is a multi type due to the fact he has more than two types thanks to the experiment. The ability, Protean, also works quite well with this. The multi type is based off of the ? type from Sinnoh. (Basically it was only Curse but, multiple pokemon could use it , not just ghost types.) **

**Second off, Hikira and Johnathan.**

**Both of them are going to be main characters in this story. More of their past was reveal in this chapter but more detail will be shown next time.**

**And Finally, escaping.**

**That's a question a few have asked me and all i'm gonna say is watch out for what happens in a few chapters' time.**

**Anyway, Question time!**

**Q: Is Hikira going to turn to a good guy later in the story or is she going to stay working for Team Rocket?**

**A: Well, the chapter will give you the answer.**

**Q: How is Mewtwo going to find out what happened to Ash?**

**A: Same answer as above.**

**Joltie: See ya next time!**


	4. Reveal

**Joltie: It took a while but here it is. I must add that Hikira is 20 and Johnathan is 22. Anyway, here we go!.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reveal.

"It has been three days since the disappearance of pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum. Authorities from both Kanto and Unova have been working together to try and find any trace of the missing teenager. It is believed that…" It was then that Misty turned the TV off. She, along with a few others, had been staying in Pallet to support a very distressed Delia. Their concern and worry about their friend kept on building as each day went by. Iris and Cilan, along with Pikachu and the other pokémon, had arrived last night. Pikachu instantly went to Delia for hugs and cuddles, completely distraught at the loss of his best friend. The red head sighed, she knew the police were doing all they could but… it had been three days. In over a week, the case would go cold. The reality that she may never see her friend again had hit Misty hard. It wasn't just her though, it was everyone. Many people in the town had come to see Delia and give her their best regards. Gary explained that everyone knew everyone in the town and how it was quite a friendly community to live in. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Dawn yelled, running through the living room from the kitchen where she was cooking. She opened the door only to see a cloaked figure standing there. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"That does not matter child." The figure said in a calm yet dangerous voice. "Are Misty and Brock here?" Dawn nodded whilst blinking.

"Umm… yes." She replied.

"I would like to talk to them in private." Dawn realised that it wasn't a request, it was an instruction.

"Hey! Misty, Brock! Some creepy weirdo in a cape is here to see you!" She shouted back into the house. The figure's right eye twitched. Creepy weirdo? The nerve of that child. Quickly, both the requested people walked to the doorway and followed the figure outside. That was when the figure pulled down his hood.

"Mewtwo." Brock whispered, hoping that no one was around. "What are you doing here?" Misty glared at her friend and spoke up first.

"I guess you've heard about what happened. Am I right?" She asked. The psychic type nodded and began growling angrily. Whilst Ash was the only human he had made friends with, Brock and Misty were two of the five humans who knew he existed. He knew he could trust them.

"Yes, I have. And… I think I know who did it." The two teens perked up. This would be the first lead in the case, a direction to go on.

"So, who do you think did it?"

"Team Rocket." Silence reigned before Misty began giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You and Gary would agree on that. He believes it was them too." She said. Mewtwo scowled.

"I KNOW it was them!" He yelled, causing the other two to shiver. "I've seen that unmarked helicopter before! I have no idea what Giovanni wants with Ash but he has him! Got it?!"

"Okay, Mewtwo… calm down. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." Brock said calmly, as per usual he had to be the peacemaker. Mewtwo was about to say something when Misty's phone began ringing.

"Hold on a sec." She pressed the answer button and held it to her ear. "Hello. Yes this is she… really. WHAT?! Okay, we'll be there shortly." Misty quickly turned off the phone and turned to the other two. "We can continue this conversation later. Right now, Brock and I need to be at the lab! Everyone else is waiting for us."

"Why, may I ask?" Brock questioned. Mewtwo nodded in agreement. What was so important that their conversation needed to be interrupted?

"I don't know all the details but, it's about Team Rocket."

**...**

Misty and Brock, along with a hooded Mewtwo, who had threatened them if they said he couldn't come along, burst into the main section of Professor Oak's lab only to see everyone plus Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto combined, already waiting for them. After a few moments of breath re-taking, Misty spoke up.

"Okay… WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS GOING ON HERE?!" Her screams could have been heard from over a mile away and were. Quite a few people winced at the volume of her voice. Lance just walked forward casually and faced everyone.

"As I asked Professor Oak to tell you, this matter concerns Team Rocket." He took a breath and continued. "If you don't know, the Viridian Gym Leader, Giovanni, is the Leader of Team Rocket."

"Misty and I knew that ages ago." Brock explained. "I'm sure Iris and Cilan do too." With a quick nod from the Unovians, Lance continued speaking.

"Then I'm sure you'll find it strange that he has invited me to battle him in a week from now." He pulled out an invite on a piece of card. "If I win, he's said he'll reveal details on Ash's location…" Everyone sat upright at the mention of Ash's name. If Giovanni knew something about his location, then… didn't that mean?

"I told you Team Rocket had something to do with this!" Gary yelled as he jumped up from his seat. "I knew it!"

"Gary, sit down!" Professor Oak scolded. "You interrupted Lance! We can talk about this later!" The young researcher grumbled before pouting and sitting back in his chair with his arms folded. "Lance, you may continue."

"Thank you, Samuel. Anyway, as I was saying. If I lost, then I had to make him the Champion of Kanto and Johto…" That caused an uproar. Everyone was yelling now. That was until Mewtwo decided to intervene.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted; all eyes now locked on him. Most of the people in there were wondering who this person was; only two of them knew to truth. "Let the Champion speak!" Lance shivered as the hooded figure faced him.

"Thank you, umm…?"

"My name is of no importance." Mewtwo said sharply. "Just continue." Lance frowned but shook it off.

"Anyway, I believe that Giovanni has been working on a secret plan. He never randomly challenges people to battle, let alone Champions. He must be up to something. Also, I found this weird symbol hidden in the corner of the invite." Using a hand held holographic projector, kind of like the Holo Caster, Lance showed the symbol he was talking about. It looked funny, weird almost. All eyes were on the ζ that was being projected until Professor Oak gasped.

"I've seen that before!" He suddenly said before running towards his library of books. After multiple sounds of crashing and banging, he returned with a gigantic leather bound book with a golden cover. Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant, poked his head around the door with a ticked off expression on his face.

"I tidied that library yesterday!" He scowled.

"Uh, what? Oh, sorry. I'll help you later." The brown haired male sighed and wandered off somewhere, presumably the library to clean up. "Anyway, look at this." Professor Oak opened the book to a page which had a ζ at the top.

"It's the symbol!" May gasped.

"What does it mean?" Iris asked. The professor coughed lightly before reading the page.

"The symbol means Zeta. It was a word of the ancient language from a long time ago, maybe around three thousand years into the past. Either way, it's ancient. Zeta is said to mean power or weapon… it does depend on what the rest of the sentence says to which is used."

"Why would Giovanni put the ancient symbol for power/weapon on an invitation card to a battle?" Cilan mused. "It's a mystery."

"No. it's not." Mewtwo said, bringing attention back to himself. "I'd guess that Giovanni, albeit stupidly, revealed some parts of his own plan to you." Lance began stroking his chin.

"He must have some kind of weapon…" He said. "… A powerful weapon that he's going to use against us. But what?"

"Your guess is better than mine, but it can't be anything good." Professor Oak added. A little cough turned everyone's attention to a certain female. "Umm… yes, Delia?"

"Can someone tell me… WHY THIS MAN ISN'T BEHIND A SET OF BARS?!" Her sudden outburst shocked the entire room. Delia Ketchum was a nice and peaceful woman. Embarrassing, yes, but it showed she cared. Everyone began cowering away from her in fright.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, trying to not pee his pants in fear.

"He's the HEAD of an EVIL organization. If we know this then why isn't he behind bars already. If he was…" Tears began flowing down her face. "… then we wouldn't… I mean… my baby wouldn't be missing." Mewtwo walked over to the female and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry ma'am. I promise that we'll find your son." He said. Delia looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Really?" She asked with a sob.

"I promise. I owe it to him." He replied.

"Umm… may we ask who you are?" Dawn questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mewtwo looked at Brock and Misty who both gave him a reassuring nod. The psychic pokémon pulled down his hood only to be gasped at by the majority of the people in the room.

"I am Mewtwo and Giovanni is going to pay for what he's done to me…"

**...**

It was surprising when not only Hikira, but another man walked into his room that morning. Ash recognized him from a few days ago but realized, just like Hikira, he could be hiding something. Now that he thought about it, the man looked familiar, he just couldn't remember where.

"I see you're up already." Hikira smiled. "I so wanted to show my friend what happens when I wake you up!"

"I don't!" Ash grumbled with a pout. Both of the adults began laughing, a nice happy laugh. Hikira managed to regain her posture before speaking.

"Johnathan, this is Ash. Ash, this is my friend…" Johnathan walked forward and held out a hand.

"Johnathan Westwood. Nice to meet you." Suddenly, Ash's eyes widened. He then realised why this man was so familiar.

"No way… you're THE Johnathan Westwood. Four times Indigo League winner and Champion of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier!" The brown haired man just laughed and nodded. Hikira just looked her friend in shock, she knew he was good but she didn't know he was that good. "But, why are you with Team Rocket?" Johnathan sighed and fiddled with his top.

"It's a long story…"

"And it's a story we have time for." Hikira interrupted. "We'd better sit down; I wanna tell my story too!" The three all took seats around the bland white table in the middle of the room. "Okay, Johnathan… you may begin."

"Well, I guess you could say it started on the day before I was due to battle Lance about five years ago…" The brown haired man sighed once more. "I was training with my team when suddenly…"

"You were ambushed!" Hikira burst out, interrupting her friend. Both of the males in the room gave her evil glances. "What? I was just saying." Johnathan put his hand up for silence.

"I know you were saying but it's my story. Save your big mouth for your own." And with that, Hikira began pouting with more of a strop then Ash did. "Anyway, where was I?"

"The day before…"

"Oh, right. Thanks. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" Johnathan sent a death glare in Hikira's direction, who just began whistling innocently. "… I was preparing for the battle when a huge group of Rocket grunts appeared out of nowhere and attacked me."

"There were so many of them, me and my pokémon tried our best but in the end… it was no use. We were captured and brought to Team Rocket's headquarters here in Viridian."

"Wait, we're in Viridian?!" Ash asked in shock. Johnathan nodded.

"Yeah. I thought that the headquarters of Kanto's crime syndicate would be somewhere in the wilderness but no. It's a part of the Viridian Gym." He coughed lightly before continuing. "Giovanni had become the boss around then and had ordered my capture. He saw me as good Rocket material. When I told him to forget about it… he threatened to kill everyone I loved."

"That's what he's doing to me right now." Ash mumbled.

"Yeah, it's his main threat. At the time, I had heard of what Team Rocket could do and feared of my parent's lives. I agreed and became a Rocket agent. I always hated myself with my choice. I was seventeen at the time and realised I had made a big mistake. But, I worried for my families' safety." Johnathan felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and looked up to see the teenager smiling at him.

"You put others before yourself. It shows you care Johnathan." Ash closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm not judging you because of it." The brown haired man grinned.

"Thanks Ash." Hikira watched this with happiness flooding through her, this is the happiest she'd seen him in ages. "Hikira, I believe it's your turn." The female nodded.

"Right…"

**...**

"Mine begins back when I was eight. My little brother was seven. Back then, my parents were alive. My father was a scientist, Dr. Henry Jenson. He was working on a virus that would help pokémon with experience. It was similar to Pokérus, however, it stayed for longer. Anyway, one day a group from Team Rocket came in and threatened my father for the virus. He tried to explain how it wasn't at our house and it was at his lab. They didn't listen. They knocked out family out and left. One grunt, decided to set fire to our house with us inside. I managed to wake up in time. I tried my hardest to get my family out but…" Tears began rolling down her eyes.

"Hikira…" Ash mumbled. She sniffed and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"No, it's okay." She said. "Anyway, a falling beam blocked me from them; I had to run for it. It was later on I found out they had died in there. I was orphaned and out on the streets. I couldn't become a trainer without a parent's consent so I could never go on a journey. I had no choice but to join Team Rocket when I was ten if I wanted to get food, shelter, clothing and a pokémon. When Madame Boss heard about my conditions, she agreed for me to be her personal student and not have to be a member of the organisation. She knew that her son had caused the fire and nearly turned her back on him. When she retired from her position five years later, Giovanni took over. He made me be an agent; he made me do those horrible things. I still didn't have the guts to leave and wasn't able to start a journey. I've been plotting against him for five years and was helped by Johnathan. However, we can't do it alone."

"Wait, is that why you're training me? You need my help?" Ash asked. The two adults nodded.

"You are the only one who can do anything." Hikira said. "Giovanni gave you, the one person who could stop him, amazing powers. With those powers, you can fight against him… WE can fight against him. Together, the three of us could take down every single evil organisation in the world!" Her eyes began burning with determination. "Please Ash, at least consider it." The raven haired hybrid stared at them for a few moments before chuckling. These actions confused both Hikira and Johnathan, what was so funny?

"You know, you could have asked me yesterday." The youngest of the three grinned. "I'm in!" Hikira jumped up with a loud cheer.

"I knew we could count on you!" She cried out happily. Johnathan rolled his eyes.

"Umm… Hikira, we are missing one important detail. The plan!"

"Oh, right."

"What plan?" Both adults got the questioning glance from Ash.

"It's our plan to take down Giovanni and Team Rocket…"

**...**

"… Got it?" Ash nodded. His brain was mulling over the information that he had just been given by Hikira. It was a lot to take however, he could manage.

"I think so. Wait, who is Giovanni challenging in this Gym match?" The two adults gave each other worried looks.

"Lance… he's challenging Lance." They said together.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

"He has made offers with winning and losing. If he loses then Giovanni said he will reveal what he knows about your location, but he won't need too, if he wins then Giovanni becomes the Champion of Kanto and Johto." Johnathan explained. Ash's jaw dropped, Giovanni was going to force him against Lance, the one person who could get him out of this mess.

"I need to lose that battle." He said suddenly. "I don't care how. Lance will destroy Giovanni's other pokémon and he'll use me. I need to lose!" Hikira nodded.

"I agree. I sneakily read the scheme he made recently. The expansion suit is being fitted with an override feature that will attack your brain and force you to perform the move ordered." She noticed tears began to form in the boy's eyes and began to worry. "Woah, woah, woah! Ash, stop the waterworks. We can use that to our advantage."

"How?!"

"When the override feature is activated, whether or not it hurts, you act as if it has taken a major toll on your body. I'll intervene and get myself in Giovanni's position as trainer. Then, we have you use a move that will knock you out."

"I don't think any of the pokémon that was used in the experiment can use any one hit self-knockout moves…" Johnathan began only to get interrupted by Ash.

"Yes, one of them can!" He jumped up. "It takes a few turns but it will knock me out in the end. If used properly then…"

"We can end the battle in either a loss or a tie." Hikira added. The three nodded at each other.

"I guess we need to start training then." Johnathan grinned. Hikira shook her head.

"Not yet mister." She coughed and dramatically paused before speaking. "We need a group name and codenames!"

"What are you talking about?" The brown haired male questioned.

"If, after escaping Team Rocket at the Gym, we decide to take down bad guys… we need a team name and codenames for missions!" Hikira grinned.

"I already have one." Ash said which caused them to look at him. "I'm called Zeta, remember?"

"Zeta… it's a word of the ancient language of our world. It means weapon or power depending on how it's used. I guess we could use the ancient words for us as well." Johnathan mused.

"In that case, I want to be called Alpha!" Hikira said. Johnathan just gave her a look of horror.

"Alpha means leader. You are not going to be the leader of our group!"

"Yes I am; you are forgetting who had to deal with Team Rocket first and for the longest amount of time." She glared at him. He went to open his mouth but Hikira spoke up once more. "I know you're the eldest but that doesn't count with evil experience."

"I've helped brought down three evil organisations and stopped countless Team Rocket plans but I'm still not showing it off." Ash mumbled, accidently a bit louder than he thought he was. He then noticed the two staring at him in shock. "What?" Johnathan coughed.

"Anyway, If you're going to be the leader… I'm picking the team name." Although she mumbled and groaned about it, Hikira agreed. "Fine, I'm going to be Omega."

"Omega… that meant knowledge, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"I read about it somewhere." He replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What about the team name?" Hikira inquired. Johnathan smiled.

"Delta, depending on how it was used it either meant hope or revenge." He said. Hikira began ponder the word before smiling.

"The Delta team. I like it!" She said happily.

"I have no problems." Ash grinned.

"Alright, it's been decided. Now, let's start on that training Hikira mentioned about." The female in question nodded and turned to her friend.

"You are going to be impressed; Ash is quite a quick learner."

* * *

**Joltie: So that's that. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Questions:**

**Q: Are Hikira and Johnathan gonna do something about the override thing.**

**A: In the future, yes they are.**

**There were more but quite a few of them were answered in the chapter.**


	5. The Suit and Battle Start

**Joltie: I would like to say thank you to all those who read, review, favourite and follow this story. It means a lot and I'm glad that people enjoy this story. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Suit and Battle Start.

The six days of training had gone by quicker than Ash had expected. After learning about the plan to break out, he had begun training with renewed energy under the tutelage of Hikira and Johnathan. He had easily gained enough levels for Giovanni to be impressed, however he wasn't doing it for him. He had also learnt all the moves required and trust me; there were a lot of them. Blaze Kick, Draco Meteor, Diamond Storm, Dark Pulse, Play Rough, Night Slash, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Hurricane, Heal Pulse, Dragon Rage, Shearing Shot, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Ancient Power and one special move that was going to be used in the plan. Today, however, was going to be different. Today, he'd have to wear the suit.

Hikira had been comforting him that morning. Ever since he learned about the override feature, Ash had been a bundle of nerves. Would it be painful? How much would it hurt? It was around eight when Johnathan entered.

"Heya you two. What's up?" He asked.

"Ash is worrying about the override feature. And the battle against Lance is tomorrow. The poor kid is a bundle of nerves." She gave the hybrid a gentle cuddle. "So, are we doing normal training with the suit on?" Johnathan nodded.

"It's the helmet which has the override feature in it. Although, the feature won't be turned on at all during today's training. Don't worry." A relieved sigh escaped the teen's mouth.

"Will Giovanni be watching?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Zager and Xerosic are going to be watching too. They want to see how the suit works and how you cope with an actual opponent." Hikira began frowning.

"He's going to be fighting a pokémon?" Johnathan just chuckled.

"Hikira, by Pokedex laws, Ash IS a pokémon. He'll probably battle some random grunts who have recently ticked off Giovanni." The leader of the Delta team turned to her younger friend with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry kid, Golbats and Raticates for you, if you're lucky." The three burst out laughing; it was a common joke that the grunts had stupidly easy to beat pokémon.

"Yeah, I also heard that the stupid trio got into some hot water. They're going to be battling too." Ash gulped suddenly.

"Please don't say…"

"Yep, it's those three." Laughter turned into groans which turned into joking about Jessie, James and Meowth.

"It's been what? Three years since I started my journey and they still haven't caught Pikachu." Ash stretched his arms with a yawn. "What is Giovanni thinking keeping them in Team Rocket?" Johnathan began nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Hey, Hikira? Can I borrow your Pokedex?"

"Why, may I ask?" She questioned cheekily.

"I wanna see how well our training has done." Hikira handed over the device and Johnathan pointed it at the raven haired boy. He quickly skipped the no data part to the levels.

**This pokémon is male and is Level 79…**

Johnathan quickly turned the thing off. Hikira let out a low whistle.

"Level seventy nine huh? We'll probably get to level eighty today." She grinned. Johnathan nodded.

"We better get going, it's almost half eight. Giovanni wants us to begin training with the suit on by quarter to nine."

**...**

The three arrived at the training field only to see three others waiting for them. Obviously, those who were waiting were Giovanni; Xerosic and Dr. Zager. Their heads turned to see the Delta team walk in.

"Ah, Hikira, Johnathan. I see you've arrived on time… with Zeta in tow." Giovanni said. Ash silently growled. He was getting used to the name now, but still hated it when the Rocket boss said it.

"Yes sir." Hikira said with an expressionless face. "We heard that the suit was ready." Xerosic stepped forward.

"All done!" He sang holding out a jumpsuit like piece of clothing with orange shoulders that was completely black. "I have edited it a bit. Go and see how it fits!" Johnathan took the suit from the ex-Flare scientist and grabbed Ash by the arm.

"We'll be back in a minute." He said before the two left the training centre. Hikira just smiled. She knew, if the suit fit and worked, that they could use it to their advantage.

"How is it?" Johnathan asked, leaning against the wall. The younger male was still inside one of the changing room cubicles and was mumbling to himself; trying to get both his wings and tail to go through the specially added slots was a pain. A short while later, the mumblings stopped and a voice replied.

"Well, it fits for starters." Johnathan chuckled at Ash's weird sense of humour.

"It should do, come on. I wanna see what us other Delta's will be working with." The cubicle door opened and the raven haired teen stepped out. The suit did indeed fit perfectly. "Okay, we'd better be heading back. Giovanni's gonna burst if we take any longer."

Giovanni's eyes glittered evilly when Ash and Johnathan returned. For one, Xerosic's suit was a success. He snapped his fingers together.

"The helmet." He muttered to the ex-Flare scientist. Xerosic nodded and pulled it out of the box he was carrying. He passed it to Hikira who began looking at it suspiciously. It was like a total face mask that was made out of scientific material. Two cat ear like pieces stuck out on the top of it. She then passed it to Ash who, with trembling arms, put it on. Hikira and Johnathan gasped, if they hadn't known Ash was in the suit, they wouldn't have recognised him.

"The power of science has gone a long way." Zager said with an evil grin. Giovanni nodded and turned his attention to the two Rocket agents.

"Training will begin now. Johnathan, get the three from outside."

**...**

"The training centre huh?" James mumbled. "It's been a long time since we were last here." The trio were leaning against the wall opposite the entrance to the first room in the area. Giovanni had told them that they were going to be a part of a major project in training a new pokémon and had asked them to bring their strongest pokémon with them. Jessie flicked her hair and smirked.

"Well, at least the boss sees our talents."

"What talents?" Meowth asked. "We don't have any." Jessie struck him across the face in anger.

"YES WE DO!" She shouted. "We are world-renowned members of Team Rocket." The three heard laughing only to see Johnathan standing in front of them.

"I wouldn't say world-renowned but, whatever floats your boat. The boss would like to see you now." Jessie, James and Meowth followed the man in only to see five more figures inside. They instantly recognised four of them but the fifth, what looked like a person in a black and orange suit, wasn't a known figure to them.

"Ah you three, I would like you to battle against my new weapon." Giovanni said, pointing at the figure.

"I'm not YOUR weapon." The figure said angrily. The Rocket trio gasped, the figure sounded like the twerp. Giovanni however, simply smirked.

"Zeta… you really need to learn obedience." The figure, called Zeta, turned their head away from him. Their face was not viewable under their helmet like thing. Meowth, for some reason, had an urge to jump and scratch this Zeta for their disobedience to the boss and did so only for Zeta to push off the ground and float in the air, their midnight coloured wings flapping lightly. The Rocket trio also noticed the fluffy black tail as well.

"Is that all you've got?" Zeta taunted.

"Save it for the battle." Hikira groaned. "I wouldn't want you to be worn out already." With that, both sides took to the battlefield. Jessie and James one side and Hikira the other. Zeta was floating in the air a meter away from Hikira. Johnathan was standing at the side of the field as a referee. The other three men had gone up to the spectator's box and were sitting in relevant comfort on leather chairs.

"This will be a battle between Hikira and the tag duo of Jessie and James. Each battler will use one pokémon and the battle will be other when one side's pokémon are unable to continue. Furthermore, it will be a one on two pokémon battle. Trainers at the ready and begin!" Johnathan lowered his arms signalling the battle's beginning.

"Go Yanmega!" Jessie yelled.

"Amoonguss, you too!" James bellowed. The two pokémon formed on the battlefield. The two Rockets could have sworn that Zeta began chuckling.

"Interesting, but that's not much of a challenge." It said, no Zeta sounded more like a young male, it sounded like the twerp.

"Hey, our pokémon are at respectable levels. Level forty on both is quite good." That was when Hikira began chuckling too.

"Level forty? Zeta here is level seventy nine, compete with that!" Jessie and James paled, this thing was almost level eighty?! "I guess we're staring first. Zeta, Blaze Kick!" The suited weapon flew forward and went to kick only for their leg to be surrounded by fire. The super effective move made contact. The bug/flying type and the grass/poison types yelled in pain from the move which made Zeta flinch, much to the tag duo's confusion.

"Amoonguss, Body Slam!"

"Yanmega, Steel Wing!" The two pokémon made their way towards Zeta who dodged their attacks with ease.

"I think we can finish this now… Zeta, THUNDERBOLT!" Memories of Pikachu and their past schemes flooded Jessie and James as the suited pokémon instantly was surrounded by electricity and sent it towards Amoonguss and Yanmega, who didn't dodge in time and were knocked out by the electric attack.

"Amoonguss and Yanmega are unable to continue, Zeta wins… which means the winner of the battle is Hikira!" Hikira jumped into the air with a grin whilst Zeta backwards flipped in the air. Jessie and James recalled their pokémon and sighed. This new weapon for the boss really was powerful. Very powerful.

**...**

"So, what do you think?" Zager asked. Giovanni began smirking.

"Lance will never beat him." He said. "The boy is too powerful now. Albeit some of it is thanks to your invention Xerosic." The red head of a scientist was taping at his tablet and grinned.

"The suit gives him ten percent extra power. However, since Zeta has legendary levels of power… we are making him as strong, if not strong, than Arceus himself." Xerosic said whilst reading data off of his tablet. "I believe a few dragons won't be too much. How many pokémon are you two going to use?"

"Three each." Giovanni explained. "One on One. No substitutions."

"Good." Zager muttered. "I don't think that It should take Zeta long to destroy Lance's pokémon… as long as he listens to you."

"The override feature should work its wonders." Giovanni said before taking a sip of coffee. Xerosic began sweating nervously.

"About that…"

"What's wrong."

"The override feature will attack the boy's nervous system to make his brain respond to your command within two seconds of you issuing it. However, after a period of time, the boy will be too exhausted to battle. If the boy is rebellious, then you may lose the match." Giovanni sighed.

"We'll see how well Lance performs tomorrow. I have a feeling I might have to rely on Zeta. A horrible feeling."

**...**

A day had paced since the training against the Rocket trio and the Delta team were sitting at the side lines of the Viridian Gym. Hikira and Johnathan were wearing their Rocket uniforms whilst Ash was in the expansion suit, helmet and all. Giovanni was standing on his side of the field, waiting for Lance's arrival. The stands were packed full of people, both Rocket and civilian, who wanted to watch this legendary match. The news crew was there as well, to Giovanni's disgust. It was then when the doors of the Viridian Gym burst open and Lance walked in, with a familiar group of people behind him.

"Giovanni! I am here to accept your challenge!"

**...**

Ash's eyes widened. His friends and mother were standing behind Lance. He also noticed the cloaked figure of Mewtwo with them and smiled.

"Why are those people with Lance?" Hikira mumbled, although it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"I know them." Ash muttered. "My mum and my friends. They must have been told by Lance about the conditions about the battle…" He suddenly began panicking. "I can't let them see me like this!" Johnathan put a hand around his shoulder.

"It'll be fine Ash. Just follow the plan and everything will work out." Hikira nodded.

"I agree. If push comes to shove, we'll have to reveal that it's you." She said. "I planned to do that anyway."

"Lance will flip when he learns he's been battling me." Ash began twiddling his thumbs. "And mum will have a heart attack." Hikira began giggling.

"A heart attack? She must worry about you a lot."

"She does. That's why…"

"That's why she's going to be glad you're safe and alive." Johnathan said, glaring at a certain female. "Don't worry Ash, everything will be fine."

"The battle between Giovanni, Viridian City Gym Leader, and Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto, is about to begin. Each side will use three pokémon. This battle ends when one side's pokémon are unable to continue. There will also be no substitutions. Alright, battle begin!"

"Rhydon, you're up."

"You can do this Dragonite!" with two flashes, the two pokémon appeared on the battle field, both of them were ready for action.

"Rhydon, Take Down."

"Dragonite, Ice Beam!" The dragon pokémon swiftly dodged Rhydon and hit it directly with the super effective move. Not surprisingly, Rhydon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Dragonite wins!" The referee yelled. Giovanni recalled his ground type and grinned. He knew the next pokémon would do nothing, however… he did have Zeta.

"Nidoking, you're up next!" Nidoking roared as it made its appearance. Lance felt his confidence rise. Just using Ice Beam, he could defeat Giovanni and rescue Ash at the same time.

"Dragonite, Ice Beam again!" As quickly as Rhydon went down, so did Nidoking.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Dragonite wins!" Giovanni, however, was simply smirking. He recalled Nidoking and looked at Lance.

"You have done well Champion. You will not win though. For my last pokémon, I'm choosing Zeta!"

**...**

The group on Lance's side gasped. That word… it was the one found on Giovanni's invite. So he did have a powerful weapon up his sleeves. They watched as a figure, which looked suspiciously human like, fly from the side lines to land in front of Giovanni. Their face couldn't be seen but the group could tell this… pokémon… whatever it was. This… Zeta… had midnight black feathered wings and a furry raven tail. At that moment in time, a million and one Pokédexes were whipped out and aimed at the pokémon. This time, there was an entry for it.

**Zeta, the multi pokémon. Zeta is a multi-type pokémon who has access to a magnificent array of moves. It can change its type depending on which move is about to be used. This pokémon is male and is Level 80. This pokémon has many moves in its moveset and knows two legendary specific moves: Diamond Storm and Shearing Shot.**

A load of people began gasping. Just what was this pokémon? All eyes were on it, no… him. Giovanni grinned at the attention his weapon was getting, this would show just a taster of his power.

"Zeta, Dazzling Gleam!" Giovanni yelled. Everyone gasped as, two seconds later, the pokémon began yelling out in pain, clutching its head. What's more, the scream sounded… human. It took a few more seconds before the pokémon surrounded itself with white orbs and fired them at Dragonite.

"Dragonite! Dodge it!" Lance yelled. The part flying type managed to get out of the way of the most of the orbs, however, a few hit its target. Dragonite yelled out thanks to the super effective move.

"Now Zeta, Dragon Rage!" Again, after two seconds, pain overcame the pokémon before it carried out the attack. Dragonite, once again dodged. Lance growled softly, Giovanni was torturing that pokémon to do his bidding. You could see it in the way the pokémon was standing; you could hear it in his heavy breathing. Lance was about to say something when a female ran out from the side and to the Gym Leader.

"Boss, you can't keep on doing this! Soon, Zeta will be too exhausted to battle and will lose. Let me take over. Zeta listens to me." Giovanni considered this and nodded.

"Fine Hikira. You have to win this for me." With a quick nod, Hikira and Giovanni switched places.

"Zeta! How are you doing?!" She asked with concern to which she got a thumbs up as a reply. "Okay, go in with a Play Rough!" Instantly, Zeta obeyed and rushed forward, fighting with Dragonite like they were children in the playground. However, after around a minute of this, Dragonite fell to the ground in a deep faint.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Zeta wins!"

**...**

Lance recalled his trusted partner and sighed. This pokémon, Zeta, was strong… very strong. If being instructed by the right person, it could be a… weapon. An ultimate weapon. A low growl exited his throat. He had to win, for everyone, for Ash. Who knows what could have happened or could be happening to the boy right now? He had to win; there was no way around it.

"Go, Charizard!" He yelled. The orange dragon like pokémon let out a loud roar as it was released from the red and white orb. Hikira kept her poker face on. She couldn't worry now, if she did the whole plan would fall apart and she'd never see Ash or Johnathan again. It was now or never. She had to get that Charizard out the way and then the plan would finally be able to start. A few moves instantly entered her mind and she smiled.

"Zeta, Ancient Power!" Rocks began lifting themselves from the ground with a purple glow. With a flick of the wrist, the rocks flew towards Charizard at a fast speed, giving it next to no time to dodge. It turned out that the speed allowed a direct hit. Amazingly, Charizard got up again with a snort.

"Way to go!" Lance grinned, Zeta must have still been weakened from before and he could bet it was a rock type. Only Rock types could perform the move with such power. Using the move he had planned must do a lot of damage.

"Charizard, now! Focus Blast!" He ordered. Hikira began sweating, she had to have Zeta change his type immediately and that was when she had an idea.

"Zeta, use Psychic to slow that Charizard down!" She yelled. Quickly, Zeta held out a hand with glowed purple. Charizard was slowed as it made its way towards its opponent. Yes, it was taking damage due to the attack but was still moving. Finally it reached Zeta, who allowed himself to get hit. However, all it felt like to him was a weak punch.

"WHAT?!" Lance's eyes widened in shock, how? Hikira began chuckling.

"Lance, you should have listened to the Pokédex. Zeta is a multi type. He has multiple types. His ability is Protean which changes the type to match the move used. In short, when you told your Charizard to use Brick Break, Zeta was a rock type. When I told him to use Psychic, he changed to be a psychic type. Basically, I can change Zeta's type depending on which move my opponent commands. Neat, huh?"

"That is quite a strategy miss. Now, Charizard, Flamethrower." The flames spewed from the pokémon's mouth.

"Dodge and use Diamond Storm!" Zeta flew up into the air, narrowly missing the attack only to quickly retaliate with his own. The diamond shaped rocks hit their intended target and Charizard fainted, just like its comrade.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Zeta wins." Fear began pricking into Lance, he was on his last pokémon and, well, this Zeta would probably easily defeat his next pokémon. His heart began beating faster than it had ever before. He grabbed his last and final poke ball, his hand shaking as he did so. Never before had Lance been put in such a situation.

"Gyarados! Battle time!"

**...**

With a gleam of sparkles, Lance's shiny red Gyarados formed onto the battlefield. Hikira knew that the plan could begin now. She gave a nod to Johnathan who returned it. She then whispered, knowing that only Ash would hear her.

"Are you ready?" A long, slow but sure nod was her answer. Hikira let out a long sigh before turning to Lance. "This battle means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"You want to win this battle, not only for yourself but others… don't you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do Lance. You, like many, what to know where a certain Ash Ketchum is… am I right?" Lance's breath hitched along with his group of supporters. "That's why you have to win this. I, of course, have other ideals. However, I am not the owner of a heart of stone."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's continue this battle shall we. I would like to wrap this up soon, okay?"

"Fine by me!" Hikira took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Alright Zeta… No..." All eyes were resting on Hikira, what was she going to say?

"Ash… USE PERISH SONG!"

* * *

**Joltie: Okay, so I did kinda rush things here but I am not the best at battle scenes. Also I was not going to write a chapter for each day of training. I wrote one day and (Except the flying part) made it the basis of all training sessions until the seventh day's one. Anyway, Question time.**

_**Q: What move was Ash talking about?**_

**A: If you read the chapter, you'll know.**

_**Q: Why did Mewtwo reveal himself?**_

**A: He was under pressure and was pissed off at the time. Also, he knew he could trust those people if they were friends with Ash, Misty and Brock.**

_**Q: Are Hikira and Johnathan going to be a couple?**_

**A: Oooo, I don't know about that yet. I have been thinking about it but it depends. Do you want them to get together?**

**Joltie: Anyway, see ya next time.**


End file.
